Humiliation
by MadelineMoon
Summary: Yaoi. Seifer awaits trial for his crimes at Garden. Squall is forced to face his past with the Knight, which is darker and deeper than anyone could expect. Can a flame burn brightly once more for the two rivals, seperated by the laws of a political war?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or anything of its characters.

So, you made it. You became everything we knew you would, Commander. But that's okay; it would never have been me. Things don't work out like that. I'm better off here, where at least I can be someone's hero. They'll kill me before I leave. But that's not a problem.

Sometimes I thought about going back to it all. I thought about escaping and returning to what I'd left behind; being an arrogant prick. I'd go back to you, and you'd still hate me, and we'd still spar in the Training Centre, us two knights, fighting hard into the early hours. But I'm a long way from home now.

Do they worry about you, Commander? Do your friends cry for you? Do you feel alone? Sometimes I hate her, Squall, because I know I'm nothing to her. But I hate _them_ more, because they want so desperately for you to love them like they love you. Guess what Squall; _I'm_ alone, _I'm_ bleeding.

It's not all that bad. They'll never satisfy your hunger: at least I have that. Sometimes I think about returning to you, because I want to smell your fear and see your hatred so badly. Sometimes I need your heat and your pain more than anything. I'd kill just to know that I still had that strong hold on you, to know that no one else can take from you what I can.

Do you remember that_ blissful_ red, hot anger? I do.

When the nights are long I think about fighting you. I think about midnight in the Training Centre. _"What the fuck do you want?"_ I take in the hot, humid air, and pull at my trench coat. _"Fight me." _It's a statement, not a question, because I know you can't walk away from me. You've been training long and hard all night, and you pull at your own coat, hot and sticky on the skin. I slice through the air with all the rage and frustration my forsaken life has blessed me with. I glory the blood and sweat as we waltz, chests pounding hard, and my anger venting itself into you. There's always been a beautiful clarity in my hurt whenever I could draw Hyperion to Lionheart. Our blades collide in a great surge of energy; you're eyes slicing into mine. A ghost of a smile dances within your eyes when I can't take it any more. A shiver courses through me.

I'm quick to push you to the ground, when I don't give a fuck about weapons anymore and the only thing I need is control. _"Seifer..."_ Your voice is full of the fear I crave as I abandon Hyperion and stand over you. I kick away your blade, and move down onto you. You tense beneath me before I deliver the first blow. Your startled cry consumes me, now as I hold your wrists high above your head and punch the anger into you. I don't stop until you spit in my face. I'm still holding you in place, my left cheek wet and a mad misplaced grin spread across my face when I claim your lips. I force my mouth onto yours, taking you roughly. You bite my tongue and I snarl down at you and punch you again in the face. _"Good boy." _This time I go nice and deep into your mouth, bruising your lips as I go. All the while you make this pathetic whimpering sound which only makes me want to humiliate you more.

You catch me off guard. This is when I remember how you've got this hold on me too; when you start moving that wonderful tongue against mine. You move your broken face right up as close as you can and bruise my lips pretty good too. This is the point where I stop thinking, and when I want more of that lithe little body inside of me. My anger subsides. A sickly heat begins to consume me as I feel myself growing hard. You've got the upper hand.

I pull away from our kiss with a cold sweat. You're breathing hard and staring up at me with anticipation. Somewhere deep inside I consider exploring more of you just to hear that whimper again. Reaching out behind me and finding those tight leather trousers, I squeeze your hard ache, and you growl in frustration, like you've never hated yourself more. I smile triumphantly and squeeze you again, never letting go of your wrists.

The white cotton rides up over your stomach and my eyes are drawn to the tight, toned skin there. The switch blade in my pocket collides with my leg when I advance forward onto you, as if to remind me of its presence. I lick my lips when I draw it; the fear spreads across your purple face, making me want to kiss you harder than before. I bring it close to your stomach. Those usually clouded, uncaring eyes follow the tip of the metal as it travels down to your abdomen. _"I'm gonna let go of you, but if you move, my knife might…slip." _ I smile when I release you. You lay frozen, your eyes still trained on my hands. I bring the knife to your shirt and tear the material neatly up the middle. The sweat collects on my fingertips as I sweep across your form. Sharp pain shoots through my jaw as your fist collides with my face. A rich manic laughter erupts from my throat when I feel the blood on my face, because you've been stupid enough not to obey me. Panic twists on your face as I grind you hard into the ground. Sinking all of my weight onto you as you try to escape, I begin attacking your neck with my lips. _"Mmm, feels good doesn't it?" _You don't answer, but instead you struggle and punch and bite with a persistence that matches my desire.

I remember wanting to fuck you into the ground. _"You're a fucking bastard."_ I sat up knowing that you wouldn't last much longer if persisted at this rate. I direct my attention to my own clothing; pulling at my own shirt and watching you grow uncomfortable. I relish in the knowledge that I can make your body disobey you; make you want to surrender yourself to me. It makes me so hot, Commander.

Within the time it takes to redirect my attention, I think about how you're going to scream when I fuck you. I would have had you right there on the dirty fucking ground, feeling you right there against my thigh. I knead you, watching your eyes close, hearing your breath hitch. I stand up over your broken body, watching your face turn away in shame. _"Get on your knees."_ I pull myself out and see the look of fear on your face. I lick my lips when you crawl to my feet, holding my breath as that long pink tongue tastes me. I'm almost doing that pathetic whimpering now and knotting my hands in your hair because you've licked me so good. I thrust my hurt and anguish deep into your mouth. I pull out of you and bring you close to nuzzle me and use those lips wherever you can get them. Desire eats me. This time I'm thrusting deep into your healing head again with a new kind of urgency and impatience. That's when you bite me. I hate the pain of being plucked from my reverie and my solace. I punch you in the face for not playing nicely and you fall to the ground with my pain. _"If it doesn't go in your mouth then it's going somewhere else." _Sinking to my knees, I push you to your stomach as you struggle. I pull at those stupid leather trousers and grind my hips into yours. You tense and moan low in your throat like you can't control yourself.

My hunger pushes me onwards. I don't care about the dirty fucking ground anymore, because I need to fuck my starvation away. Spreading your legs I position myself. You don't make any move to stop me, and I smile and grip your hips, before crushing deep into you. I remember your blissful cries of pain as I claimed more and more of you. The intensity of my pain does not deter me, because my pain is yours.

For the second time I stopped thinking. I remember the hot, painful pressure of you. I remember the way you pushed so hard back onto me, like you were venting your own humiliation and anger back onto my ache, that I feel so hot and ready for you even now. I remember your screams as you came hard and how you begged me to stop when I kept grinding hard and fast. I remember your whimpering when I came hot and heavy deep inside of you.

I can forget the cold and the apprehension that sometimes likes to swell in my chest; I just remember making my hurt your humiliation. I don't care that the world hates me Commander, because you do too.

XxX

A fan fiction by MadelineMoon.

Hope you enjoyed

x


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or any of it's characters.

XxX

Squall sighed softly into the room. His eyes darted towards the clock, willing time to move faster. The boy was surrounded by scattered paper work and was currently poised over several blue forms. Though his attention had been solely on his work the whole day, his concentration was now spent as the time neared six fifty-four. He'd promised Irvine they'd meet in the cafeteria.

The sharp shooter's suggestion seemed a little brash. In all honesty Squall didn't have the time but a break from his office seemed too enticing. He could perhaps stay for a coffee, he reasoned.

Deciding that leaving now would give him enough time for a slow walk to stretch his legs; the brunette stood from his chair and left his office without a second thought.

Irvine was already seated at a table away from the bustle of cadets at the far end of the cafeteria. His eyes were downcast but when he caught sight of Squall he stumbled to his feet. The cowboy muttered a hello and gestured to the steaming cup of coffee on the table.

"What is it you wanted Kinneas?"

Squall accepted the coffee, black, he observed: just how he liked it. His thoughts on how the sharpshooter might possibly know how he drank his coffee were disrupted by the cowboy's voice. "I'm sorry to pull ya' away from ya' work an' all, I just thought you could use a break. You don't have to tell nobody. You can say it was important business or something'."

Squall was momentarily taken back. He caught violet eyes and searched for any hints of the cowboys motives behind the friendly gesture. Finding none, the Commander turned his attention to the coffee before him, testing it as if it could be poisoned.

Irvine tried to even his breathing as the stormy eyes left him. Squall was frustratingly subtle, meaning he didn't have a clue whether this was okay by the boy. Seen as the brunette didn't say anything to dismiss the idea, he figured it was okay to talk, though he suspected there'd be little response.

His hand found the back of his neck and applied even pressure to the ache there. He chose a safe option for discussion. "Selphie wants me to cook dinner for everyone Wednesday night. Oh yeah, you're invited."

Squall looked up to meet the sharp shooters eyes once more, and found that the cowboy looked increasingly nervous under his gaze. "Seven I'm thinkin'", supplied the cowboy, though he wasn't granting his words much attention; Squall's loose shirt hung low on the nape of his neck, "but I don't know what I'm gonna cook…maybe pasta, or pie…or steak, or those little potato things Selphie likes…"

Squall gave the cowboy a strange look. Irvine's southern accent didn't disguise the lack of thought in his words. The man seemed to be hardly concentrating at all. Deciding to bring him from his reverie, Squall interjected "I didn't know you cooked."

The sharp shooter gave the Commander a heart melting grin, which had won him many a lady. Squall seemed unabashed by this and took another sip from his coffee. Clearing his throat, the cowboy spoke again. "Uh yeah, just ask anyone I made breakfast for" he tried with a wink. Clearly missing the joke, Squall sank a little into his chair, a dull hunger in the pit of his stomach.

Irvine gasped as Squall's foot came to rest touching his ankle. The Commander saw the cowboy's face redden. Was Irvine Kinneas blushing? "Kinneas?"

The sharp shooter wet his lips and braced the arms of the chair. "Hmm?"

He received a strange look from those stormy blue eyes. Hyne he'd like to kiss those plush lips. The Commander was biting one now, a look of concern on his face. "What's wrong?"

The cowboy lifted his hat and raked a hand through his hair. "Er…say, have ya' eaten yet? 'Cause I could probably do with testing' my culinary skills."

Squall didn't comment on the sudden change in conversation, but instead considered the sharp shooter's second suggestion of the evening. The threat of hunger lurked within his gut. He hadn't eaten much at all lately. "Hmm, really I should get back to the office."

Irvine replaced his hat and gave the Commander an encouraging grin, "Stir fry will only take ten minutes…"

Squall had already decided that a further ten minute delay would not affect his progress, and gave the cowboy a small nod of consent.

Irvine's quarters were perfect for the man's routine. The open bedroom door revealed an inviting double bed with red sheets within eye shot. Nearest the open door was the kitchen countertop. The entrance opened onto the living room with a plush red three seater and opposite the bedroom sat the bathroom, door wide open revealing a shower.

This did not go unnoticed by Squall. He had already worked out that bedding women really was the cowboy's domain.

"Like it?" came the voice of the sharp shooter.

Squall did not leave his spot by the door as the cowboy manoeuvred his way around the apartment. When he'd finished slicing vegetables, Irvine made his way back to his guest. "You can sit down if ya' like. The sofa's pretty comfortable, but I'd recommend the bed."

He let a smile grace his lips when Squall's cheeks seemed to colour a little. He'd had little experience of playing host to anyone he wasn't planning on screwing. Though there was not chance of the Ice Princess ever giving him a sweet piece of that ass, at least he had the confidence experience had given him. This was something he'd done a million times.

When the Commander didn't reply, the cowboy chuckled aloud and returned to the kitchen top. Squall finally sat down on the sofa. The red material sank beneath his weight and he was very tempted to lie back and simply fall asleep.

When it seemed the cowboy was occupied with preparing food, the boy let his eyes drift and leaned back. After a few minutes Squall felt the pulls of sleep consume him. When Irvine turned back to the Commander the sight he was met with rushed right to his cock.

The boy sat defenceless in his sleep. His hair was tousled and his lips were slightly agape. The tight leather trousers did nothing to restrain his legs from drifting apart. His arms did nothing to correct the shirt that had ridden slightly up his toned body, revealing the very skin the sharp shooter longed to lick.

Swallowing the dry lump in his throat, Irvine forced himself to tear his eyes away. Never had he seen the Commander so discomposed or vulnerable. He looked inviting to the touch.

"Squall?"

No answer came from the sleeping form. Irvine approached the boy. Not wanting to step forward between the boy's legs, the cowboy opted for leaning across the couch. Balancing one knee on sunken material, the sharp shooter edged closer to the Commander. Deciding the most appropriate place to touch would be the boy's shoulder, he gently shook the form. It did not stir. He tried again with a little more vigour, and then once again until stormy blue eyes shot open. Irvine, startled at the blunt awakening, caught himself from falling atop the Commander.

The two stared at each other for a long moment. "Food's done…"

Irvine's voice was huskier than he'd have liked. Not wanting to hold back any longer, but still uncertain, the cowboy edged his face a little in the direction of the boy. When Squall could do nothing but stare up at him, the sharp shooter moved even further still. Not daring to close his violet eyes, but his intentions clear, Irvine edged close enough so that their breath mingled. "Food will be getting cold." Squall supplied, though neither moved from their place.

"Hmmm…you're tired. You need food and sleep. I can offer both…"

Irvine's breath hitched as he waited for a response, not quite believing he was in such an intimate position with the Commander.

The cowboy's lips brushed his own, and Squall felt a shudder rage through him. He wondered how the sharp shooter's mouth would taste. He wondered if the cowboy would feel good inside of him.

Irvine stifled a cry as a hand wrapped around the material of his shirt and pulled him roughly into the Commander's embrace. Their lips crashed, and the cowboy could not think straight past the boy's shocking ferocity. _So the Commander likes it rough?_

Irvine could not contain the joy that spread through him at this thought. He was marking uncharted territory as far as he knew. Swiftly taking control, his tongue fought inside of the brunette and battled for dominance. He set his knee between two well sculpted legs and carefully slid it higher as he deepened the kiss. Soon his thigh could feel the heat of the boy through the tight leather. Squall moaned beneath him, letting the cowboy straddle him completely. Irvine could not control his hands. He put them to use by holding Squall's own shoulder high on the couch. His cock twitched as the boy bucked up, his willingness to go further evident. Delving into that sweet mouth again, Irvine ground down into the boy and growled deep in his throat.

Squall whimpered despite himself, stupidly turned on by the reverberation the noise sent through him. He'd only ever once before been consumed by lust, and that remained to be a very long time ago. Not being about to think a single coherent thought, the boy bucked again and responded to the cowboy's kiss with relentless fire. He could only wish to be filled once more.

Irvine freed the boy's hands to pull at the loose shirt before him. When that was discarded of, he pulled at his own waistcoat and had started on a button when a whimpering bellow him caught his attention, "Fuck me".

Irvine could not ignore the request. His cock twitched in delight at the boy's words, at Squall's filthy mouth. The Commander bucked his hips again and snaked a hand down onto the cowboy's crotch. Their mouths met once more and Irvine's hands fumbled with the boy's tight leathers.

The door sounded. "Irvine, it's Quistis, could you open up?"

The two men froze. Irvine growled in annoyance and leant down once more to lick at the boy's lip. "Just comin' darlin'…" He stood and brought the lithe form with him. He gave the boy his shirt. When Squall had shrugged the material back on, he pulled the lithe form to him in one rough tug. His cock twitched against the boy's thigh. He claimed those lips once more and groped the boy's infamous ass with a moan sounding low in his throat. He released the boy and kissed him once more on the lips as if to exchange an unspoken promise.

He let the door slide open and resumed his original place behind the stove. Squall opted to sit on a stool at the countertop to hide his obvious erection.

"Squall, I've been looking for you" Quistis supplied, though she had not expected to find him here. Squall's coat was discarded on the couch. His hair was slightly dishevelled and his lips were rosy and swollen. She supposed that might have been something to do with the cold autumn weather outside, had the boy decided to get some fresh air…

"I needed to talk to him," offered Irvine, "I'm just testin' my cooking before Wednesday."

There had been a sense of urgency in the woman's voice. Her hair was wind blown and her cheeks red. She looked as though she had run. Squall, though painfully hard, managed to school his usual icy demeanour. "Has something happened?" he asked, ignoring the cowboy's nonchalant attitude.

Quistis' face displayed great concern, as she decided she couldn't keep the news from the Commander any longer. "They've found him" Squall felt the colour drain from his face, as he tried hard to disguise his now erratic breathing. "Where have they sent him?"

"They're sending him here to await trial."

XxX

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Hoping you enjoy.

Reviews are welcome.

XxX

It had quite plainly been unreal, the day of returning to the Garden. All of them bore new battle scars and most, Squall assumed, had seemed so overcome with happiness as they'd passed beneath the gates of _home_. They'd shed their tears and worn their hearts for all to see. The relief and the joy and the hope were overwhelming. Perhaps he'd been dreaming on the journey home, dreaming all the while and never thinking for one moment of what had come to pass. Only that night when he'd retired to his dorm to sleep and pretend that he'd never left did he remember. Dead. It felt ultimately as though something of great importance had occurred and had been lost, and it appeared to Squall that he could have changed things.

As strange as it seemed, the death and betrayal of Seifer Almasy felt like the great tragedy of Squall's life on that night. He'd never believed himself capable of feeling anything but hatred for the cocky blonde who had been so easy to dislike, but on his immediate return to the Garden he'd never felt stronger feelings for another human being and these feelings had never really left him. The official announcement on the sighting of the supposed dead, Seifer Almasy had uncovered an a-bomb of feelings deep and raw that the Commander had never truly understood.

_He'd noticed the urgency of her entrance. The crisp curved material of her dress swaying in a single motion. Whatever she had to say needed his immediate attention. Knowing that his second in command would not delay the news, Squall changed nothing in his manner to prompt her. Quistis schooled a careful, professional expression, the lines of concern disappearing from her features. However she could not hide the emotion in her voice as she began to speak._

_"He's been sighted..."_

He felt he should excuse himself and make for the restroom. He should straighten out his shabby appearance and cool himself down. And what terrible fucking timing. Was there even enough time to contemplate what had just happened before he threw himself into yet another pit of emotion? Fuck it. _Get your coat and go and see, go and see for yourself that the bastard is alive, that he's in this fucking building, that he's so close to you now. _He glanced up at the dishevelled cowboy. So much confusion and mess was still in the air. _Tell her to wait outside then explain yourself to him. If you leave this then you'll never bring yourself to apologise, to end things with an understanding..._"Take me to where he's being kept."

Paying no mind to his appearance, Squall stalked after the red-haired instructor, each step bringing him closer to reality. Their steps echoed throughout the corridors as they pushed past the thinning crowds of students, he, Quistis and Irvine. Deeper into the building they marched until they reached the central elevator. The metal cell plunged into the dank basement. The party of three followed a dimly lit passage at the furthest end of the hall into a small metal room with a locked entrance. One of the two SeeD guards standing at the door saluted the company before entering the number code on a control pad. The metal door swung open and Squall stepped onto the threshold on the other side. Another pair of SeeD stood guard at a second, heavy windowless door.

Squall fingered the hilt of Lionheart at his side and stared fiercely at the cage door, trying to imagine the animal behind it. Could he do this? The SeeD remained tensed and motionless, grasping their weapons and waiting for command. "At ease. Open the door" his voice finally split the silence. The SeeD exchanged a glance before one entered the pass code. The other poised a gun at the door. "At _ease_" Squall commanded. The SeeD dropped back and the great metal door slid open with a hiss. A moment of doubt and that erratic nauseous spill of panic hit Squall before his eyes could settle on Seifer Almasy.

"Hello again lover" smirked the blonde, stepping toward the party, his eyes planted on Squall. He'd lost a little weight. His hair had grown too long and his handsome face was unshaven. Yet he bore a smile anyway, pushing out his chest and managing to fill out the ragged clothes that hung too loosely upon his frame. Squall's initial reaction was to draw Leonhart and kill the man where he stood. Managing to suppress this, instead he drew himself to his full height and stared intensely into jade green eyes. They'd lost their depth; in fact in general the man seemed to be quite hollow. "Almasy, as much as I despise being civil with you, I am prepared to pretend for the length of your stay here that I actually care about your well being if you are willing to co-operate."

"Whoa there baby, why so cold? Have I been a bad boyfriend?" Seifer jeered. Squall had already drawn Lionheart. The blade tip threatened to pierce the delicate skin on the blonde's neck. Everyone in the room froze. "I could make every day a living hell Almasy. Are you willing to co-operate?"

Seifer nodded carefully and did not move again until Lionheart was safely resting in it's scabbard. _Fucking prick_. Quistis and Irvine didn't dare speak. Squall now turned to the guards, "He's in safe hands, you are dismissed". Feeling the anger subside, the Commander turned to his staff members, "Have you got his documents?"

"If there were any you'd have them by now", Quistis began, "he was captured in Dollet not a day ago by Galbadian soldiers. An immediate decision was made to send him here."

"Why wasn't he sent to the D-District Prison?"

"The District is still under heavy investigation, petty criminals have been sent to local jails for weeks. The authorities couldn't have sent such a case to a minimum security jail. They've been searching for Seifer since Ultimecia..."

Squall frowned, "There's more to it than that. With all of that propaganda about Garden at the minute, this is just a convenient reason for the press to get inside these walls. They've sent us a "highly dangerous" prisoner without any legal documents giving them authorisation..."

"He _was_ a former resident here" Irvine interjected.

"Now he's our prisoner. Don't let any press on the grounds. No soldiers. No authorities. Not until this whole thing is blown open. We'll await word from Dollet. But as far as I'm concerned if they'd made no legal issue of this then they won't get away with dumping Seifer Almasy on us and taking him back whenever they please", Squall sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "we'll take this matter into our own hands."

Quistis took out her cell phone and began to dial furiously, "We'll keep the situation under control for now. I'll ring Xu. Irvine, have SeeD guard the entrances. Squall?"

Squall ran a hand through his chestnut mane and gave his head instructor an appreciative nod, "I'll stay here."

Silence rang in the air after the echoing footsteps died down. Seifer now slouched a little where he stood, his eyes warily surveying the Commander, not forgetting that he was not the one with a weapon. "If this is gonna take a while then can we at least sit down?"

Squall ignored the question and remained where he stood, though his face had softened. There was a light in his blue eyes that Seifer placed as wariness, as if the brunette hadn't forgotten how things had been, as if he was finally acknowledging that he was there before him, real. He expected more harsh words. "Where have you been?"

Seifer blinked at the man, and was a little taken back. "I don't know" he said with a smile. Squall didn't say anything in return, but merely looked on, tired and ruffled. "So, you're not gonna ask why I did it?" the blonde finally spoke. Squall wasn't quite sure what to do with his body now that he knew that things must be said. He could taunt Seifer and get whatever information he needed without the idle chat, but honestly he didn't have the stamina. He'd slept restlessly for nights and sleep finally seemed to be calling him, especially now that the anger seemed to have truly left him. "No, because that's just what you do right, betray everyone for a little attention? You're too predictable" he supplied, though there was no harsh tone to his voice.

Seifer scoffed "_I'm_ predictable? How about you sort yourself out before you start casting judgement upon anyone?"

Squall's brow knitted in disbelief, but he dismissed it. How he longed to rest his legs. "Almasy you're not in much of a position right now to be preaching to me. You're my prisoner; you will learn to hold your tongue."

Seifer placed himself before the Commander "Stop it baby, you're making me hot", Squall gazed sternly at the blonde and placed his hand on Lionheart's hilt ignoring the involuntary shiver that shot through him, "Don't expect the impossible" Seifer sneered, putting some distance between himself and Squall, not liking his chances of being impaled by the gun blade.

"When is your trial?"

"How the hell should I know?" Seifer exclaimed, retreating back into his cell to sit on his bed.

Squall pinched the bridge of his nose and decided that he didn't have the energy, nor the will to question Seifer. Turning on his heal he made for the door. "Squall..." He paused. "Leaving so soon? Do I not get a kiss?"

Squall left without another word.

XxX

Hope you're enjoying so far. I'm starting to expand the plot now so if the first two chapters seemed too immediate to you, you will get explanations!


	4. Chapter 4

XxX

"How can they get away with doing this?" Quistis spoke into her cell phone. She'd almost reached her office.

"I might be able to get a few answers for you. Are you sending him else where?" Xu's voice sounded into her ear.

"Squall seems determined to guard him here until a higher authority gives him word."

"Galbadian soldiers brought him you say? Any names or identification? They had to of had some to get on the grounds."

Quistis hurriedly unlocked the door to her office, propping her phone between her shoulder and ear. "We got a name: Lieutenant Wedge. Galbadian soldiers can't be treated like the law, not after Ultimecia..."

"Wedge? Right, I'll check up on that...so, how's Squall taking it?"

Quistis paused at her desk considering her answer for a moment, "Not too well...he's angry, but I guess that was expected. I think to some degree we all dislike Seifer, but I don't think for one minute that any of us want him dead, especially Squall."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Squall's just not that sort of guy. Well I'll let you go; I need to contact staff members."

"Okay, I'll ring as soon as I can. Good luck!"

The cell disconnected with a beep and Quistis once again turned her attention to her office. Searching the draws she removed a large contacts book and pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. _It's gonna be a long night._

XxX

A small array of people was gathered outside of his office door when he'd finally escaped from the basement. Squall braced himself for questioning by his staff members as he approached. "Squall!" Selphie shrieked, throwing herself before the wary Commander.

"Is this everyone?" Squall asked, unlocking the door.

"Quistis is on her way" Irvine finally speaks up, trying to make himself disappear behind the small gathering. Squall ignores the cowboy's gaze as he opens the door and steps inside. Finally standing before his desk and with his staff members stood before him, Squall began to explain the situation.

XxX

He hadn't slept much since he'd arrived. There was little to do in his cold isolation. There were no windows to gaze out of and no bedding to rest on. His metal cell reminded him of his time with the Sorceress, though his cage had been a mental cage and it's walls had been his own delusions, blocking him from reality. Now he had returned to Garden, but his time here gave him no clarity, just a haze of memories and all that he'd left behind could never be unbroken. Whatever he'd returned to was not his to salvage. How long until they convicted him? What would it be, life imprisonment or death? What did it really matter?

He lay back down on the metal slab, resting his head upon his hands. Maybe he'd try and sleep some more, or jerk off, or do something to pass away the time. He was guessing that it was getting pretty late. The SeeD outside had spoken of switching with the night shift guards. Footsteps broke him from his reverie. He listened intensely to the opening and sliding of the doors, keeping perfectly still. A cold draft blew into the cell as a figure entered. Turning to see the Commander before him, Seifer schooled a devilish grin. Squall only stared impassively at the wall ahead before clearing his throat.

Squall would not tell a soul that he was a little physically intimidated by Seifer and had decided that he'd have no problem unleashing a gun blade onto the blonde if he stepped out of line. The door slid shut behind him as if to remind him of his fate as he placed down the hard backed chair he'd brought with him. Seifer studied the form before him and gave a low appreciative growl in the back of his throat. Squall chose to ignore the blonde once more and sat down.

He made himself look sternly into Seifer's eyes as began. "I'm going to ask you a few questions and I don't want any fucking about. You give me straight answers and we'll have this over and done in no time."

Seifer stretched out and turned to stare lazily at the brunette, propping his head up with a hand. Squall gave him no chance to speak before shooting the first question "Have you used or consumed any alcohol or drugs in the last 48 hours?"

Seifer rolled onto his back once more, "Let me think about this one...vodka, no, whiskey, no, wait I had that beer...no that was more like 54 hours ago...what day is it?"

Squall scowled at the blonde and made a mental note to kill him before his trial ever happened. "Just answer the question."

"Couldn't get any SeeD to do this? Instructors? Soldiers? So tell me, why exactly are _you_ questioning me?" Seifer asked, swinging his legs over the side of the slab. He sat up and looked at the Commander. "See I thought that perhaps you'd finally decided to face your fears." Squall gave Seifer a cold look, "Don't flatter yourself." Seifer ran a hand through his mane of hair, "Don't pretend like you hate this."

Squall stood up and towered over Seifer "I hate every fucking minute of it. You think I'd be doing this if I had the choice?"

"But you wouldn't let anyone else do it either, would you?" Seifer supplied, staring up at the strong stance of the man. Seifer's words seemed to ring true. Squall thought to distance himself from Seifer once more. He felt a tug at his hip, Seifer's hand rested on the hilt of Lionheart. Panic flashed through the Commander's eyes, and the blonde considered using the situation to his advantage..."You're a stubborn bastard Squall. Give it up while you're young."

Seifer released the hilt and let the Commander sit back down, a mutual sense of trust exchanging between them. Squall's voice calmed as he took his seat. "Are you going to answer my questions?"

Seifer nodded, "They've already gotten a lot of information out of me, things they wanted to hear."

Squall's brow knitted in anger, "Galbadian soldiers?" Seifer nodded again. "Are you hurt?" Squall asked, though no concern was evident in his voice. Seifer chuckled, "Not badly." Squall checked his watch, "You'll be sent to the hospital wing after questioning." Seifer searched the man's eyes for a justification "Seriously? I don't need any treatment, baby, just someone to kiss it better" he winked at the Commander, testing his limits. "A routine check-up is mandatory. Of course, you will be restrained."

Squall sat back in his chair and looked at the blonde sternly "Are you going to be this care free when they sentence you to death?"

There was an odd look in the eyes of the Commander that made Seifer's stomach clench. "You mean, am I gonna plea guilty? I'm not trying to be a martyr here _Commander_, but who would I be kidding? I don't have a fucking chance. I'll tell them what they want to hear. I'll tell them that I was aware of what I was doing, hell, I'll even admit that I'm a _murderer_."

A shiver raged through Squall's body. A lengthily silence sat between them, and at that moment the distance between them seemed vast. Squall dared not look in the blonde's eyes. "I'll have Selphie accompany you to the clinic." Squall left in silence. Seifer grimaced. _Fuck! What the fuck am I doing? _Feeling that the Commander felt no less than disgusted by him, the blonde did nothing to stop the retreating back.

XxX

The honesty behind Seifer's words intimidated Squall. He was not as disturbed by the word 'murderer' but more so by the implications behind it. Seifer might die, and who the hell knew when? He wasn't willing to even begin to explore the intensity of his feelings surrounding this possibility. He couldn't go through the anguish and confusion again. How empty he'd felt, longing for weeks and months to be free of this hurt. Why did he care if this man lived or died?

"Tilmitt", he spoke into his cell phone, "Can you meet me in the basement?"

He waited for a while by the elevator doors until the familiar voice of Instructor Tilmitt shrieked loudly "Squall! What the hell are you doing down here at this hour?" Squall cringed inwardly and stared blankly at Selphie. "Sorry to have called you, but I think you'll find it's worth it...I've got a job you might like." The colourful ninja clapped her hands and followed the Commander through a high security cell. "Oooooh, and here I thought you didn't love me."

Selphie had just this year enrolled as an instructor, though the extra responsibilities seemed to have done nothing to dampen her spirits. Squall had to admire her, nothing seemed to get at her. "Will you escort Seifer to Dr Kadowaki's? He's to have a full medical examination. These SeeD will accompany you of course."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous? Couldn't the Doc just come down here?"

"The basement isn't equipped, it's too inconvenient. It's eleven-fifteen now, past curfew, though there are SeeD patrolling. No students will see. I'll come and find you in the hospital wing as soon as I've spoken with Quistis, okay?"

"Awesome! I've got my best handcuffs!" Selphie skipped towards the SeeD guarding the cell door as Squall retreated. _She carries handcuffs..._

XxX

By the time Squall had tracked down Quistis and told her of his unsuccessful questioning the time had already passed midnight. Walking hastily through the empty halls Squall came to the hospital wing. Knocking gently on the door, he entered to find the party of six had lessened. Selphie was dosing in Dr Kadowaki's chair as he approached her and shook her gently. "Squall, the Doc's just through there with Seifer" she managed with a yawn. "Where are the SeeD?" Squall asked, pinching the bridge of his nose with firm fingertips. "Oh, I dismissed them. It was getting on a bit and I decided that we could just bring him back."

Squall stared at the girl as if she'd grown two heads. "Selphie this situation needs to be treated carefully. If Trabadia knew we were letting Ultimecia's Knight out of his cage to come and go as he pleases then our reputation would be on the line." Selphie gawked up at Squall and poked him playfully in the side, "Squall, it's Seifer! As if he'd do anything out of place!" Squall frowned, shaking his head, "Seifer is a criminal."

Selphie looked hurt. She hung her head and didn't speak any more of it, thinking that this whole situation was an awful shame. "Is that you Commander?" came the voice of Dr Kadowaki. The brunette looked up to catch the entrance of the pleasant middle aged doctor. "Doctor" he addressed her, bowing his head slightly. Kadowaki had never the mind for such formalities and dismissed the boy's respect. Walking over to her desk she supplied Squall with a small slip of paperwork. "He's as fit as a whistle" she chuckled.

"Damn right I am."

Seifer rounded the corner holding his shirt in hand. Squall's eyes swept over the slightly lither, though trimmed chest at the doorway until he finally caught the devilish smile on Seifer's face. Seifer was a beautiful creature, though Squall would not admit this. "Seifer!" Selphie piped up, "Hyne, you've been working out in exile!"

Seifer grinned broadly at the female attention. Even Dr Kadowaki looked at the boy appreciatively. The stark jade green eyes turned to Squall as Seifer shrugged his shirt back on. Selphie approached the man once more to cuff his hands together and led him towards the door.

"He's a little malnourished", the doctor spoke to Squall, "and not nearly as fighting fit as he used to be. It's such a shame, he's so young. I always did like Seifer, but I'd hoped that he might return a free man." Squall gave the woman a look of understanding. "It is a shame."

The party of three had soon arrived at Seifer's cell. "A blanket? And a pillow? Hell I feel like the luckiest girl in the world" Seifer approached the bedding, the soft cotton sheets inviting him. He turned back to smile at the Commander, "You big softie, you did this?" Squall raised a finely arched eyebrow, "Think nothing of it."

"Squall" Seifer had touched his arm, the depth of his eyes almost reaching out to him, "Thank you." Squall nodded, moving warily away from the blonde. Selphie pretended to be otherwise engaged, all the while, silently pleading herself not to blurt out something obscene.

XxX

For this I feel that Squall is more uptight in general, and that he resents his job quite a lot ('I hate every fucking minute' heh). I also think that Seifer's character is a lot more perceptive than Squall's...what say you?

Anywho, I do hope you're enjoying so far.

This was a one chapter story but to hell with it. BTW- I know chapter two is too sudden and out of character so lots of explanations and flashbacks will hopefully justify this and save my ass!

Lots of yaoi to come...reviews are kindly accepted .

x


End file.
